


王臣·结局向番外二·不时不与不青平

by GuChengjing



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing





	王臣·结局向番外二·不时不与不青平

【结局向番外二·不时不与不青平】

隆钦二年七月，朝堂上因立太子一事闹得沸沸扬扬，敬昭帝程谕硕正值当年，本应与后嗣一事无任何关系，奈何不知从哪儿吹来的风，说是敬昭帝欲立明宗王程谕至之子程源冬为太子，一时间，朝野内外议论个纷纷不休。  
五国一统，几位君主皆退为亲王，莫说程谕硕还有个亲弟，便是没有，这皇位八成也落不到程源冬的头上，更何况，程源冬至今身份成谜，谁也不愿意把好不容易得来的安稳日子，交给一个还在吃奶的娃娃。  
几个当事人对此事皆保持了静默的态度，既不打压舆论，也不回应事实。照常过着自己的日子，该干什么就干什么。  
朝后，程砚和韩仲岐一同跟着程谕硕回到延休殿，褪去厚重朝服，三人都有些放松。程谕至向来不上朝，此时也已经在殿内等了许久。  
“你真应该去朝上听听，说什么的都有，朕怕不是要驾鹤归去了。”程谕硕接过內监呈上浸过水的帕子，随意擦擦手丢回去，依着程谕至旁边一屁股坐下，面色并不凝重，话语间也稍显欢愉。  
“胡说八道。”韩仲岐伸手解了发上髻冠，由着内侍简单盘起，没好气的瞪一眼口无遮拦之人。  
程砚憋着笑，将衣领整理好，跪坐在程谕至另一边，端起矮几边茶盏轻抿一口热茶。  
“他们愿说什么便说去。”程谕至淡淡开口，显然对朝上的话不感兴趣。今日的程谕至身着淡黄长衫，映的面色格外透亮，被热茶熏的更添几分红润。程砚偷偷瞧着，又在人看过来时匆忙避开眼去。  
“都成婚两年了，怎么还这么羞。”程谕硕把这二人的神色尽收眼底，十分不明白程砚的羞耻点为何这么低。  
“他愿意。”程谕至毫不犹豫顶回去，一来好让程砚红透的耳朵不会更加红，二来也就是想跟程谕硕斗嘴。  
“你们两个有完没完。”韩仲岐挥手屏退內监，走到摆满膳食的矮几旁坐下，四人围坐一桌，气氛倒是刚刚好。  
“你怎么不说他，关朕什么事。”程谕硕伸手揽过韩仲岐，不肯让他稳稳当当自己坐着，非要黏在一起你侬我侬才算舒心。  
对此，程谕至和程砚早就见怪不怪。由着二人坐在一张蒲团上亲亲我我。  
“你不说阿砚，我会说你？”程谕至提筷给程砚夹了块栗子酥，程砚最好这口，笑嘻嘻的接过，双手捧着细细品尝。  
“怎么着，朕现在连说他一句都不能说了？”  
明显感觉到二人战火将起，韩仲岐忙不迭的给程谕硕嘴里塞了口馒头，程砚也在瞬间捧着栗子酥喂到程谕至口中。  
兄弟二人互看一眼，皆是不满之色。  
程谕硕就纳闷了，程砚是他一手带大的，怎么现在他都当了皇帝了，反而对这小子不能打不能骂的，哦不对，连说一句都不能。  
程谕至护犊子到底，平日里倒也无所谓，今儿偏生有些不乐意。  
大概是明白程谕至为何今日心情不爽，程砚不敢造次，只能尽心尽力哄着自家先生。满桌子的佳肴，因着两位主儿心情不悦，谁也不敢动了筷子，程砚偷偷瞧瞧那个，又偷偷看看这个，最后实在没忍住的噗嗤笑出了声。  
“你笑什么。”程谕硕抬眼瞟去，程砚强忍下笑意，低着脑袋摆弄手指头。“您俩现在的样子，当真是像极了冬冬和话逢。”  
“你把朕比作一娃娃？？？”程谕硕火气更浓，抄起手边碗碟要扔，韩仲岐连忙一把按住，好生安抚。“您怎么不觉得，他是把您比作话逢呢。”  
话一出口，程谕至也实在憋不住的低头浅笑，就着口热茶心里颇有些得意。  
完了完了，看看这世道，自家正卿联合自家弟弟和弟媳，企图孤立朕这一代帝王，人心不古，世道不清啊！  
程谕硕深吸一口气，起身便要离开，程谕至哪里肯让，跟着半起把人拉回来。“好了，多大个人了，还跟冬冬一样爱耍脾气。”  
“程谕至——”  
“好好好，臣弟错了，皇兄莫恼。”程谕至笑着给人换了热茶，一脸宠溺，甚是欢愉。  
程谕硕也说不上来，总觉得自己吃了个什么亏，可究竟吃了什么亏，一时间也反应不过来。  
“阿砚，给皇兄布菜。”程谕至一招连消带打，程砚忙不迭跟着应是，膝行到人跟前，夹起一个蹄髈放到碗里。“主子用膳。”  
程谕硕气的脑瓜生疼，抬手狠戳程砚脑门，把人戳的往后倒去，又抓回来按在矮几上给上几巴掌。“一丘之貉。”  
见惯了三人你来我往互不退让的吵闹模样，韩仲岐格外平静的吃着自己的饭，时不时的赞扬一下今日的膳食十分用心。  
程砚忙着布菜，没空吃饭，程谕至便捡着人爱吃的往嘴里送。  
“你还真打算让程源冬当太子？”程谕硕酒足饭饱，饮口热茶侧首看向给程砚喂菜叶子的自家弟弟。  
程谕至放下筷子，拍拍左边座椅，让程砚回去。“我倒是想让你立个亲生的，你生吗？”  
“生也不是不可以。”韩仲岐接了话茬，话音未落，直接被程谕硕盖下去。“不生。”  
“那不就剩个程源冬了吗，或者，您收养一个？”  
“朕倒不是觉得别的，只是冬冬的身份——”  
“当年去吴国谈判时，我曾隐姓埋名在一个独门独户的村屋里待过几日，屋主是个年纪不大的农夫，妻子诞下幼儿之后，便患了重症，我探过脉，时日不多。农夫与妻子恩爱情深，心知妻子回天乏术，便将孩子托付给了我，夫妻二人双双身葬火海。事后，我派人仔细查过，皆没有半点问题。”  
程砚对此不置一词，出去一趟就能捡回来个太子的事儿，估摸着也没多大可能性，程源冬年纪小，没半点记事儿的能力，现如今也只知道吃吃甜瓜调戏调戏夫子。  
膳后，程谕至带着程砚立刻，刚出了宫门，程砚便不再老实，整个人贴紧程谕至，撒娇的模样像极了长不大的孩子。  
“有事说事。”程谕至不推，语气却很平淡。  
“没什么，就是觉得您真好。”程砚毫不掩饰内心的爱意，就着程谕至的肩头蹭蹭下颚。  
程谕至心口暖呼呼的，伸手揉揉程砚头毛。“你在担心什么。”  
明知这点小心思瞒不过程谕至，程砚仍做出一副懵懂模样。“奴才没担心什么啊。”  
“扯谎。”程谕至直接点出，拉着程砚坐直。“你觉得方才，我在骗大哥？”  
“没有。”程砚对上程谕至双眸，十分坦诚回答。  
“冬冬确实是个普通人，我带他回来，也不过是受人之托。若真要说出个私心，那便是，我想给我们养个孩子，等有一天，我们都老了，还有个可以使唤的小子。”  
这话，让程砚彻底栽进了爱意里，久久不能自拔，他深陷于这场被程谕至主导的眷恋中，甘心做一个木偶人，没有主意。  
二人在马车里厮磨许久，久到马车于明宗王府门口停下，车内还时不时的晃上一波。  
程源冬在极其不适合的时间，出现在了极其不适合的地点，小家伙歪着个脑袋杵在门上，看着自家马车怎么一晃一晃的，前头的马儿也不见跺脚。娃娃好奇心大，不顾话逢阻拦，甩开膀子往马车上趴。  
话逢心下大惊，这要是让小世子撞破了什么事儿，他这脑袋都不够三爷砍的。  
“小世子，您慢点跑。”  
听到动静得到警示之人，连忙起身抓起长衫盖在程谕至身上，反手抓住被程源冬即将掀起的车帘，单手整理好衣衫跳下马车，顺手拎起肉团子的后衣领。  
“爹爹爹爹放下我。”程团子被拎在空中，两条小胖腿儿拼命扑腾着，被程砚夹在咯吱窝下，扒了裤子一边走一边往人身后盖巴掌印。“说过多少次了，出了府门必须由话逢抱着，你是不是不听话，是不是又不听话！”  
程源冬委屈，十分委屈。他不过是刚刚刚刚出了府门不到十步，就算他腿短，那也不过是五十步以内，怎么就算出府了！而且，而且，而且他是世子哎，怎么可以被扒了裤子大庭广众之下被打屁股，怎么可以！  
“呜呜呜，爹爹凶，呜呜呜呜呜，爹爹好凶，爹爹不打，冬冬疼，呜呜呜呜呜。”心理活动远远大于敢说出口的话，程源冬哭惨了鼻头，完全没瞧见才从马车上下来，满脸通红却仍如遗世独立般傲然清冽的父亲。  
当晚，程谕至和程砚就如何给孩子下一步的教育做了深刻讨论。  
结果。  
无果。  
程谕至铁了心的想给程源冬寻个严师，好好管管这泼猴儿的脾性。可程砚却觉得没必要，他们俩带出来的孩子，也不会差到哪儿去。  
是日，程谕至进宫议事，程砚独自在府中休沐，得禀，道是府外来了位老先生，前几日与明宗王爷约好，来给小世子授课。  
程砚低头瞧了眼同时抬头看向自己的肉团子，在人无辜可怜又无助的注视下，扬起头来吩咐。“让他回吧，就说我们家小世子已经请到夫子了。”  
“啊？”守门小厮一脸懵，以为是自己没听清，啊了一声又跟着开口。“王爷，这，这毕竟是三爷的客人——”  
“没事儿，听你砚哥的，天塌了有本王，砸也砸不死你。”程砚相当享受着程源冬在身边狗腿子一般的按摩，大言不惭的挥手让人下去。  
也偏偏就是这样一次看起来无伤大雅的事儿，在十后被发现了。  
程谕至其实早已忘了那位老夫子的事儿，还以为是人家不愿来，便也没再强求，直到这日，在府门外偶然想起，问了一嘴守门小厮，这才得知真相。  
程砚被叫到东院时，路过院外被扒了裤子重责之人，全然没记起来什么事儿，进了屋嬉皮笑脸的杵在桌边。“外头那人怎么了？”  
放下手里书籍，程谕至拉开抽屉，拿出戒尺往桌上一置，吓得程砚立刻后退一步，浑身上下绷的笔直。“先，先生，奴才没做错事吧……”  
“需要我提醒？”程谕至淡淡开口，面无表情。  
程砚好一顿思索，还是没想起来，无辜的抬头看着自家先生，而后慢慢点头。  
“砚，哥。”程谕至开口，不轻不重，不缓不急，两字恰到好处的从口中脱出，重重砸进程砚耳中。  
恍然觉醒之人被这声称呼吓得腿根发软，扑通一声跪倒在地。“先生，奴才知错了。”  
那日的事儿，程砚后知后觉的认为不妥，毕竟是程谕至寻的人，这连门都没让人进，着实有些过分，可当时他也没让人去跟着，更是不知道这老先生家住在哪儿，由此才搁置。如今突然被提起，程小子当即认了错。  
“裤子。”程谕至话少，罚起人来尤为冷峻，程砚不敢耽搁，连忙脱了裤子，自觉膝行到矮几边跪撅着摆好姿势。程谕至拎着戒尺走到人身后，半蹲在后伸手去捻含在小穴里的玉件。程谕至从没强迫这人继续戴着，但程砚执拗的不肯摘，有些事情即便身份不同了，还是会持续的发生着。  
程砚被肠道里的瘙痒闹的有些难受，可深知受罚规矩又不敢乱动，只好低声求饶。“先生——您还是打吧。”  
婚后，程谕至虽然也时不时敲打敲打程砚，可像模像样的责罚却没给过。由是这小子，怕已经忘了正儿八经挨打的滋味了。今日之过，程谕至起初是有些气恼，可过了劲儿便也觉得不是什么大事，孩子是二人共同教养的，意见不合也难免。  
想来当年他同程谕硕教导程砚时，也有过不少分歧，而后均一一化解。  
可此刻，瞧着这白皙臀肉在掌下微微发抖的模样，程谕至鲜少的起了作弄心思，像是魂魄里禁锢的野兽被唤醒，想将这世间最美好的狠狠蹂躏。  
程谕至松手，握紧戒尺用力砸向臀峰，一尺宽的红印瞬间爬上高峰，颤颤盈盈的发着抖。又是五下不错不落的密密叠加，力道算不得重，可程砚还是有些想躲。  
真的是太久没挨打了，这点疼都有些受不住。  
程谕至不开口，程砚不敢乱说话，两膝分开抵在地毯上，双手堪堪搭在矮几边沿，塌腰耸臀，努力让姿势看起来不会太过丑陋。程砚也不知何时，挨个打也要顾及形象了。  
二十多下戒尺又快又准的盖在同一个地方，看着原本白嫩肉峰染上红迹，程谕至打累了，盘膝坐在人身后，将戒尺搁在人腰上，仔细且认真的想与人讨论讨论教子大事。  
“砚哥，你……”程谕至话没说完，程砚便又被这一声称呼吓得眼前一黑，身子一抖，这戒尺便啪嗒落地，人儿连忙调整姿势，面朝着程谕至深深拜下。“先生，奴才真的知错了，您要打要罚奴才都受着，就，就请您别这么叫——”  
程谕至有心作弄，看着自家小王爷在外威风凛凛，在家伏低做小的模样甚为欢喜，觉得自打发现自己对程砚的这份心意后，这世间都比往日有趣千百万倍。“我以为你很喜欢这个称呼。”  
“不不不，不是，真的不是，奴才，奴才那就是，就是——”就是什么，程砚臊的脸颊通红，跟现在的屁股八成差不了多少，更有甚者，比屁股蛋还能红上几分。  
程谕至不急，干等着这人磕磕巴巴说不出个所以然来。  
程砚急的很，又不知道该怎么说，索性耍起无赖，猛地直起身来四下找了圈被摔在地上的戒尺，膝行几步直接趴上程谕至盘起的双腿上，硬生生的把板子塞进人手里。  
“先生，奴才求您了，打吧，您狠狠的打吧。”  
这姿势，程谕至有些哭笑不得，程砚从小，他就没这么打过他，一来想着孩子要自尊心，这种宛如长辈训斥小辈的打法，怕伤了人尊严。二来，尊卑有别，确实不合适按在自己腿上揍。可没想到，时隔这么多年，这人竟毫不在意的趴了上来。  
强忍着心里头的那点笑意，程谕至倒也顺了程砚的念头，拎起戒尺对着肉乎乎的两团子便打，一下接一下，直打到整个饱满后丘娇滴滴的透着红，方才收手。  
程砚不动，咬着牙扛着，感觉到身后不再落下戒尺，才小心翼翼的放松下来，把全身力量压在人腿上。“先生不打了吗……”  
“挨不够了？”这句话落在程谕至的耳中，如同挑衅一般，气的人伸手拧人腿根，疼的程砚嗷嗷直叫。“够够够，够了够了，先生松手——”  
程谕至天性使然，纵然被程砚带的比往日活泛些许，却也还是老成做派，逗不起多少乐子。施施然松了手，抬臂将人上身按回腿上，右手不轻不重的拍打着屁股蛋。“你说你丢不丢人，堂堂端王，一品将军，光着屁股趴在本王腿上挨揍，传出去像什么样子。”  
程砚后知后觉的有些羞，默默咬着指甲耳朵根都红了个遍。“也，也传不出去，您不说，谁能知道——”  
“我为何不说。”程谕至淡淡开口，惊的程砚猛地回头，半羞半恼的朝人看去。“先生！”  
程谕至揉一把呆毛，继续在小屁股上染色。“那日你为何直接让夫子离开。”  
终归还要回到这个话题，程砚老老实实趴回去，脑袋枕着胳膊回着话。“奴才觉得，您可以教好冬冬，不需要让旁人来教导。您说过，奴才是这世上最好的儿郎，这最好的儿郎都是您和主子教出来的，又为何不能再教一次冬冬呢。”  
面对程砚这种自我夸奖的炫耀，程谕至非但没有觉得不妥，反而有些沾沾自喜。待人说完话，又是一巴掌重重落下。“你是真不嫌本王累。”  
“您累了有奴才呢，奴才也能教他。”  
“你？被那小不点磨两下就软了脾气，如何教。”  
程谕至这话说的不假，程砚确实被程源冬几声好爹爹叫着就能没了脾气。被人戳破，程砚不安分的扭扭身子，突然回头看人。“先生，您没打算让冬冬当太子对吗。”  
面对程砚的问题，程谕至缓缓摇头，意味深长的扯了笑。“他是我们四个唯一的后辈，他不当太子，谁当。”  
“可是——”  
“可他只能当太子，当不了下一任帝王。”程谕至一边揉着人屁股，一边好言好语的解释着。  
只能当太子，却不能当皇帝。程砚不解，他没看透程谕至的这步棋，或者说，程谕至的这步棋下的太深，迷惑了太多人。  
程砚正在歪着脑袋思考，而程谕至却浅浅扬了嘴角。“砚哥。”  
程砚一个哆嗦，忙扯回思绪看向程谕至，顺着人目光往下瞧去，瞧见搁在程谕至腿上，已经扬起脑袋的小家伙。程砚羞愧难忍，连忙爬起来去遮，是得多丢人，挨着打都能有反应。程砚面不薄，却也想找个地缝钻。“先生，奴才，奴才——”  
程谕至无奈摇头，也不知是该骂程砚一天天没个正形，还是该笑这孩子果真长大了。撑着地起身，缓步往内阁去，留下个侧颜宛若仙子。“进来吧。”  
一番辗转，一阵风云。  
程砚侧躺在床榻上，揉着屁股往程谕至身边蹭，被人推开一段距离，又恬不知耻的蹭过来。“先生，奴才做梦都没想到会有这一天。”  
“呵。”程谕至冷笑一声，他做梦，也没想过会有这样一天，被自己从小养大的崽子压，何其失算。  
“先生，我们过几日去野游吧，听说桓良那边新来了个杂耍班子，可有趣了。”程砚死皮赖脸的贴在人身侧，程谕至堪堪抽出手来，宠溺的朝人笑笑，翻身欲起。“好，带你去……”  
话音未落，程砚跟着起身，跪在榻间，从后抱上程谕至刚刚坐直的光洁后背，下颚抵在人肩胛间，温热气息喷在耳后。“先生，奴才还想。”  
情欲这种事情，总是来得快，走的——走不了。程谕至明显感觉到后腰处被人顶着的僵硬触感，微微侧首，对上程砚满是欲望的双眸，那对眸子里，深不见底的爱恋如痴如醉，拨扰着心底荡起的涟漪。他算不明白，这一场持久的刻骨铭心里，到底是谁做了谁的庄家。  
程谕至稍稍抬头，吻上程砚轻薄唇瓣，回应着这人满心燥热。吻落，如撕开一层纸，将困在里头的闷热稍稍放开，呼之欲出的热浪，将二人狠狠卷入火海，吞噬在无人的空荡里，久久不能释怀。  
程砚修长身形压在程谕至身上，不敢将重心压下，便只能左手小臂撑在人头边，亲吻由窒息一刻分开，变为细细啃食，脖颈间，胸口上，小腹间，腰侧旁。程砚小心翼翼的爱抚着心尖的宝贝，跪在人双腿间，呵护着昂头之势。他同极雍宫里的老內监学习过，技术虽然粗糙了些，却也在几次磨合后变得有些味道。  
温热口腔包裹住程谕至粗长底根，时快时慢的口中交合。牙尖偶尔碰到软嫩肉棒，激的程谕至浑身颤栗，死死抓住身底床单。  
这样一个绝世风华的清冷男儿，不经拨弄便反应敏感，恰恰戳中程砚最柔软的心底，想将他要的一切都给他。  
“阿砚——”程谕至被程砚磨的瘙痒难耐，两条腿微微拱起蜷缩，口中呼唤带着旖旎色情，逼的程砚更加卖力，舌尖在铃口打转，绕着柱身反复盘桓，顾不得嘴角撕裂的痛感，只将肉棒吸吮壮大，带着灼热喷发，带着呻吟落幕。  
程谕至软在榻上，胸腔呼吸起伏不定，眼底莹润剔透，看向程砚的目光都变得诱人。  
程砚将珍贵温热吞下肚去，沿着人身躯向上爬，光裸肌肤明艳照人，低头再次吻上程谕至胸前茱萸。  
“嗯……”程谕至向来冷淡，对人对物皆是一副疏离态度，没有最喜爱的食物，也没有最怀念的物件，甚至见过他无数次的同朝官员，也不敢与之攀谈多过五句。就是这样的脱世之才，连在床榻间，也叫的这般低浅。  
“阿砚……”程谕至伸手覆上程砚消瘦后脊，在人左肩上，摸到一处早已结痂的伤痕。那是程砚为程谕硕挡的一剑，射进后心，险些丧命。左侧肋骨下，有一处长条疤痕，那是当年在战场上，为救摔下马去的韩仲岐，以血肉之躯生扛敌军战刀，而留下的旧伤。右腰眼上，一条细长鞭痕，是程谕硕当年气极之下用马鞭抽打程砚留下的记忆。这样一个优秀的少年，身上，却布满了密密麻麻的伤，而这些伤，皆因他当年带他回府的决定而起。  
这一刻，程谕至心里说不出的酸楚，滔天之势袭来，撞得他措手不及。  
程砚全然没发现自家先生心底的这些歉意，双手托着程谕至的腰身将人翻过，膝盖抵开两条葱白大腿，早已按耐不住的地根再一次顶上发红花蕊。程谕至说不出口那些床间密语，每每趴伏在榻上也会稍有不安，可纵然如此，他也只是冷静的等待着，由着他的少年郎缓缓探入。他深知男人欲望的兴起，如千军万马不可挡，但程砚每每欺来，都是那样温柔又小心，生怕他受到半点疼痛。  
程砚，你究竟给我下了什么药。  
程谕至伏身在枕头上，无奈又无辜的暗自发笑，若早知这一日，金兰之地就不该捡他回来，平白把自己埋了进去。  
少年仍在小心翼翼的做着扩张，一指，两指。  
程谕至被闹得浑身酥软，回头之际，瞧着少年鬓角落下一滴汗珠，就是这样的人儿，让他十数年为之倾心而不知。而后，程谕至轻轻开口，带着干燥嗓音的沙哑。“阿砚，进来吧。”  
程砚被唬的一愣，手指尚在穴口间不得抽动，懵懂抬头，撞上程谕至笃定目光。  
“方才进过一次，不会再疼了，别怕。”  
程谕至对程砚特有的舒缓语调，让少年心底砰砰跳的剧烈，那些个楼倌段子里的轰轰烈烈，他从没体验过，也从不敢有那一丝一毫的念头，他怕弄伤程谕至，哪怕破一点点的皮，都是罪大恶极。可此刻，这人却在安慰自己。程砚不懂，不懂程谕至心底的内疚，不懂这内疚之后深不可见的爱恋。  
程谕至稍稍抬起后臀，上身撑在枕边，由着程砚托起他的腰身，犹豫不决，却又在瞬间冲进嫩口，挤入甬道，推开层层肠肉，直捣黄龙。  
那一声低吼是程谕至没想到的，这种突然闯入的陌生感让他疼到头皮发麻，却又在程砚惊慌失措即将逃离时变得持久缠绵。那是他未曾体会过的满足，是将程砚完完全全含住的占有。他听得见他在耳边的道歉，也听得见他几近哭声的错乱。程谕至没有开口，只是挺直了上身，抓过程砚的手，环住腰身，抵在人怀里。  
“继续。”程谕至没给程砚退出的机会，两瓣臀肉紧紧夹着冲动粗壮，得到允许后的少年，只觉身下燥热更甚，肉棒被里肉夹着，干涩又折磨。程砚深吸一口气，一手揽着程谕至的小腹，一手抵在人臀肉上，用力抽插起来。  
浅浅深深，深深浅浅。  
干涩甬道在片刻后便变得充盈，水声阵阵，噗噗做响，囊袋一起一落砸在白皙肉团上，屋内除却啪啪声，再无其他。  
倏尔，一声漏出的呻吟浅浅流出，刺激着程砚高涨的情欲。  
“先生，叫吧——”程砚双手揉搓着程谕至的臀肉，掰开揉捏，又团回合拢，将穴口呈大开大张之姿，又瞬间夹回上下抽动。  
“不——”程谕至不肯，不是为了他不在乎的那点尊严，只不过是羞于张口，羞于在程砚面前如此放浪。  
可那些可笑的镇定啊，无非是情不够深，爱不够浓。  
程砚再一个挺身探入，不偏不倚撞击着程谕至最敏感的触点，男子上身一软，被程砚稍稍带着伏身趴在榻上，减少冲击。“阿砚，别碰那儿——”  
“先生，我爱你。”程砚不听，大着胆子反复厮磨着肉壁上的娇嫩，愣是将程谕至逼的叫出声来，一声盖过一声，再也不是咬牙就能忍过的折磨。  
“啊……不，阿砚，停下，阿砚——”程谕至忍不了了，他用力抓着床单，又觉得床单太过丝滑抓不住，便去抓床架，抠的手指生疼，身后磨人的物件仍在来回抽插，迫使着人不得不往前爬行。  
在任何事情上，程砚都将程谕至的想法看的比自己重要太多，由此，婚后的床事上，他也相当尊重程谕至，多一点少一点都不尽然。在他看来，程谕至委身在下，已经是对他莫大的包容了，宁可自己委屈些，也断断不能惹得人不开心。  
可今日。  
程砚大约是失了心智，听着程谕至半命令半讨饶的语气，竟没由来的觉得欢愉，那种从未有过的体验让人昏昏沉沉，自然而然的跟着人向前，直到床榻尽头，顶在架上。  
程砚伏身，抓过程谕至的双手，将两只手按在床架上，用力插入，缓缓律动。“先生，奴才放肆了。”  
“你……你还知道……”程谕至被欺负的眼底含泪，生理的触感让眼泪顺着眼角滑落，可身体却得到巨大满足般的不愿脱离。“我，我非得，非得揍……啊……不要……”  
程谕至被逼到绝路，被程砚反反复复的蹂躏着娇嫩里肉，花蕊周遭被撑的发红，甬道里的细肉顺着肉棒的抽出而向外翻开，又被紧紧推回原位微微震荡。  
“阿砚，停下来，不可以……”程谕至有些后悔，但又不知道后悔什么，大抵是被情欲弄的昏了心神，他一声声的唤着他的名字，将这爱恋拉扯到顶端。  
“先生，您又硬了。”程砚探手圈住程谕至两腿间无处安放的柱体，指尖在铃口上细细抠着，直直将程谕至做的浑身发麻。  
那种羞于启齿的事情被赤裸裸的放在眼前，程谕至难得丢了全副武装的气场。  
眼泪顺着最后一次的至顶齐齐滑落，二人摔回床上，一时间谁也不愿开口说话。  
程谕至在认真思考，他是不是不能发火，否则日后程砚定有心理阴影，床事不幸福，国事如何安定。  
可此刻，程砚却在思考，他居然真的，把他家先生，艹哭了。  
天啦噜，不可思议。  
罪过罪过。  
此罪过矣。  
后话如何，不过是三日后的朝堂上，程谕硕以程砚帽子戴歪为由，当朝命人重责三十廷杖。杖后，又被带回内宫，于延休殿内扒了裤子，被当朝皇帝亲手抽了三十余鞭。非但如此，此后十日内，需日日退朝后光着屁股罚跪半个时辰。  
好在都是内廷之事，外人不得而知，即便知，也万不敢多言一字。  
不听保命，不说，保全家命。  
后史记，敬昭帝脾性喜怒无常，最忌人戴歪帽子，轻则受杖，重则丧命。  
又记，不过是注重礼节，丝毫细节不得乱。

【结局向番外二·不时不与不青平·完】


End file.
